


Rockabye

by HQ_Wingster



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Parenthood, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQ_Wingster/pseuds/HQ_Wingster
Summary: No longer in a white gown, baby Mari was the spitting image of her father. Dark clothing, a smile that held more weight in its worth than in its action, and wrinkles around her eyes because all Mari could do was bear her gums and hope that her parents knew what she meant.





	Rockabye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skowronek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skowronek/gifts).



> A companion fic to a [cute drabble](https://keyboardandkaja.tumblr.com/post/165870804576/prompt-slow-dancing-between-your-choice-of-yoi) that was written for me! I hope you enjoy~

Mari Katsuki was born on March 7 of 1987. A squirming little babe that reached out a finger and poked her mother before the nurses whisked her away and wrapped her into a little hospital outfit. Snug from head to toe. Literally, Mari wore a fluffy cap on her head and she would rock back and forth under a tiny blanket. Looking out from the glass case surrounding her to watch other babies. Cry, squirm, or look out with curiosity as dozens of strange faces pressed their noses against a glass window. Watching them, taking pictures, and cooing. Hoping that their little babe would hear.

Mari had the brightest laugh. Her smiles soften the faces of the nurses that passed by, clipboards in hand as they checked her vitals and watched her giggle when she saw her Papa,  _ Toshiya Katsuki.  _ Toshiya waved a funny finger from his side of the glass before resting a hand over his daughter. A mere image projected on glass, but Toshiya could almost feel his daughter’s touch when she reached out a finger. Wanting to curl it around Toshiya’s, but Mari was set back down before a nurse came out and explained the situation.

Mari Katsuki was a sickly baby. When Hiroko regained her strength, Toshiya slowly led her to the nursery where all the other babies were. Their little Mari cooed and gnawed on her fingers. Snuggled under a blanket while a few tubes connected her to clear packets with medicine that Toshiya and Hiroko couldn’t say. All they knew was that it was going to heal Mari. With a skin infection, it was best to let her stay at the hospital for at least a week with close monitoring before she was allowed to go home. Hiroko touched the glass window, rubbing over the projected image of her daughter. Wanting to reach out and cradle her baby. Toshiya curled his fingers around Hiroko’s, and they both shuffled away.  _ Slowly. _

Mari Katsuki wasn’t alone. Eventually, her parents were allowed to come in and hold her for the first time. Toshiya stood a little farther away when Hiroko picked up Mari and whispered her name.  _ Oh-so gently.  _ Mari perked up. Looking at Hiroko as if she was a stranger but when Hiroko reached out a finger, Mari instinctively grabbed onto it and she remembered. Mari remembered her Mama, or at least her Mama’s finger. Hiroko held Mari close to her chest. Eyes closed while Mari explored the front of her Mama’s shirt. Poking at buttons and tugging at the hospital bracelet snug around Hiroko’s wrist. Toshiya watched as his wife and daughter enjoyed their moment together.

Mari Katsuki was a week and half-old when she arrived to Yuutopia Springs. Snug in the baby-carrier that Toshiya wrapped around himself, and he felt Mari squirm when she saw the old business. A baby blue, knit-hat on top of her head. Despite it being Spring, Mari didn’t want to part with her precious article. She felt naked without it, but she didn’t protest when Hiroko took Mari to a little area so that she could wear comfy baby-clothes before leaving the hospital earlier.

No longer in a white gown, baby Mari was the spitting image of her father. Dark clothing, a smile that held more weight in its worth than in its action, and wrinkles around her eyes because all Mari could do was bear her gums and hope that her parents knew what she meant.

Mari loved sleep. On the first night she came home, she had trouble with it. No longer in her usual glass crib, she squirmed and whined for her Mama and Papa. Wanting to hold onto them and refused to lay quietly when they placed her down.

Hiroko was tired. In a week and a half, she hadn’t regained all her strength yet from a nine-month pregnancy. She did her best to smile and comfort Mari, but she needed rest.

Toshiya pondered. Pondered on a little idea that motivated him to find candles. He told Hiroko that he would be back shortly, and Hiroko gave this  _ look  _ that defined all the reasons why she married Toshiya roughly two years before. Toshiya was quick.

His wife needed sleep. His daughter wanted comfort. And Toshiya was like a living buzz as he flew around Yuutopia Springs and found scented candles. Soft scents to lull his family to sleep. A small fire in the middle of the kitchen, and Hiroko came in. Spoiling her surprise, but she wanted to know what her husband was doing.

With candles? With the baby-carrier strapped on him? When he reached out to hold Mari, and Toshiya gently placed her into the carrier and made sure that she was safe against his chest before he took Hiroko by the hand. A slow dance.

Hiroko couldn’t move like she used to. Gently rocking back and forth over her heels as Toshiya slowly spun her around and led the dance. Mari cooed and giggled, wondering what was going on. The movements alone were as if Hiroko and Toshiya were rocking her to sleep.

Hiroko leaned forward and kissed the top of Mari’s forehead while Toshiya lowered his head and kissed the top of Mari’s head. Well, he kissed her little hat but he lifted the article slowly and rested his chin over Mari’s soft hair and she giggled.

Mari wanted to dance too, so she extended her arms and Hiroko playfully held onto them while Toshiya shuffled in a circle to imitate a spin.

The burning candles illuminated their feet until Toshiya and Hiroko grew lively with their show. Energy flowing from head to toe. If Hiroko wore a skirt, it would flow around her like a lily pad when she took her strides in the twirls and the quickening tempo of the dance. Toshiya hadn’t danced like this in years. Swaying his arms to a musical number that only he and Hiroko could hear while baby Mari watched her parents meet in the middle, palm of their hands touching the other’s as the dance slowed to a drawl and Hiroko hummed a little lullaby.

_ “You are born to make history~” _

Mari was already fast asleep.


End file.
